Zootopia 2: Rita's Tail
by VickyT36
Summary: Five months after the "night howler" incident, Judy and Nick have another case, to protect Rita, an young orphaned mink with criminals after her for some reason. And along the way the two realize that Rita needs something more than protection.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm VickyT36, I saw the movie Zootopia, and I loved it, and got inspired to write this story, enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 1  
**

In the city of Zootopia, in Savanna Central, there was an orphanage called Zootopia's Children's Home. A home for all the cubs, kits, calves, pups, kittens, piglets, and foals who didn't have families to take care of them.

The orphanage was a nice place. The home was well kept, the kids were properly fed and clothed, and in the orphanage there were playrooms, TV rooms, and in the back was a playground for the kids to play on.

One of the inhabitants of the orphanage was a seven-year-old mink named Rita, she had brown fur and green eyes. She'd lived at the orphanage since she was a toddler, but knew she once had a family. The one thing she did have from her past, was a stuffed doll that looked like her, who she named Ronnie.

She wore a light purple t-shirt, and a dark blue skirt, and so did her doll. She had friends at the orphanage, who were also her roommates. There was Millie, the sheep, Harold, the tiger, and Bobby, the giraffe.

Recently Millie, Harold, and Bobby had gotten adopted, leaving Rita alone, but she still saw them at school, and visited them in their new homes. At first she was sad to be alone, but cheered up when she saw the upside.

It was a miracle, when a kid at an orphanage could have a room all to themselves.

* * *

Her day began when her alarm clock woke her up at 7:00. She turned it off, got out of bed, grabbed her toiletries, and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got returned to her home to get dressed.

After she was dressed she went downstairs to breakfast. "Good morning, Rita." said the head of the orphanage, Mrs. Maxwell, a horse. "Good morning, Mrs. Maxwell." said Rita, getting a plate. She got toast, eggs, and orange juice, and found a seat at the table.

When she finished, she's gotten her backpack, and saw a paper thumb tacked to the bulletin board. "Adoption Open House next month." she read. It was that time again, every two months the orphanage held an open house so adults could come meet the kids and consider adoption.

Every time there was one Rita hoped someone would adopt her, but so far no one had considered it. "Rita, your bus will be here soon for school." said Mrs. Maxwell. "Okay, I'm going. Uh, Mrs. Maxwell, you think I have a chance at probably getting adopted next month?" asked Rita.

"Everyone has a chance at getting a family Rita, just be yourself, and when the time comes show everyone what a great kid you are." said Mrs. Maxwell. Rita smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. M, bye." said Rita, leaving.

"Have a nice day." said Mrs. Maxwell. Rita, and the other kids around her age waited outside for the school bus. When the bus arrived, everyone boarded, and Rita sat with her friends. "Hey, guys." said Rita.

"Hey, Rita." they said. As they drove they talked, and then Rita brought up the subject about the adoption open house. "There's gonna be an adoption open house next month." said Rita. "Oh, so how you feeling about it?" asked Millie.

"Well, Mrs. Maxwell just says to be myself and show everyone what a great kid I am." Rita explained. "I'm sure you'll get a family, Rita, you're a great girl." said Harold. "Yeah, we got families, and you can get one too." said Bobby.

"Thanks guys." said Rita. When they got to school, they went to their classroom, and the day went by normally and quickly. On the school bus home, they kids discussed what they were doing after school.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the mall arcade with my mom, what are you guys doing?" asked Bobby. "I'm just gonna watch TV." said Millie. "I'm going to the park, what are you gonna do, Rita?" asked Harold.

"Nothing just gonna hang out the orphanage." said Rita. "You know we miss living with you." said Millie. "I do too, but at least we still see each other at school." said Rita. "Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." said Bobby, getting off the bus.

One by one the kids got off, until the bus arrived at the orphanage. "Hi, Rita, how was school?" asked Mrs. Maxwell. "Okay." said Rita, starting to go to her room. "There's cookies in the kitchen if you want a snack." said Mrs. Maxwell.

"Thanks." said Rita. She stopped by the kitchen, grabbed a few cookies, and went up to her room. She ate her cookies, did a little homework, and watched TV in one of the TV rooms. Then the kids were called down for dinner.

At dinner Rita had some baked salmon, and later that night she changed into her pink short set pajamas, grabbed Ronnie, and settled down into bed. Little did she know outside the orphanage, someone was watching her.

Outside was a black Ford parked across the street from the orphanage. "Boss said to keep an eye on her, she has what we want." said a wolf. "Right." said a caribou, and they both drove off.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and comment and no flames plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **  
**

Over the next few days the black Ford had been casually parking in front on the orphanage. Mrs. Maxwell took notice of this, and decided to call the police. At the police station one morning, Chief Bogo gave out the assignments.

"Hopps Wilde, we got a call from Mrs. Maxwell, the head of the Zootopia's Children's Home in Savanna Central, she's been seeing a car watching the place, check it out." said Chief Bogo. "On it, Chief." said Judy. The two hopped in their police cruiser, and drove to the orphanage.

"Thank you so much for coming, officers." said Mrs. Maxwell, as she led Judy and Nick into her office. "No problem, Mrs. Maxwell, now you've been seeing a car parked outside of the orphanage the past few days?" asked Nick.

"That's right, at first I didn't think anything of it, but then I realized that it's been in the same spot every day." explained Mrs. Maxwell. "How long does it stay in this spot?" asked Judy. "They usually get here around 7:00, it goes away for a couple of hours, comes back around 3:00, then it doesn't leave until 11:00 at night."

"Is there anything else?" asked Judy, writing the information down. "No, but you do understand why I'm concerned." said Mrs. Maxwell. "Don't worry, Mrs. M we'll find who's been hanging around." said Nick.

"Thank you, I just wonder how I'm gonna tell all the kids." said Mrs. Maxwell. "We can help out." offered Judy. "Thank you very much." answered Mrs. Maxwell, gratefully. When all the kids got back from school, Mrs. Maxwell called them all to the dining room.

"Everyone, we may have a issue, so please give your attention to Officer Hopps and Wilde." announced Mrs. Maxwell. "Kids, we're investigating a car that's been driving hanging around this place, now not to scare you all but we need you to be aware of anything suspicious." said Nick.

"If you see a black car hanging around under no circumstances go near it, and if anyone from the car tries to talk you don't try and talk back just leave and tell Mrs. Maxwell. Thank you." said Judy. Hearing this news made Rita feel a little nervous, so she decided to have a word with the officers.

"Um, Officers Hopps and Wilde?" asked Rita, as the two were about to leave. "Oh, hi what's your name?" asked Judy. "Rita." answered Rita. "Well what can we do for you, Rita?" asked Nick. "I was wondering will the animals in this car try to hurt us?" asked Rita.

Nick knelt down, and put a paw on Rita's shoulder. "Don't worry, Rita. We'll make sure no one gets hurt." he said. "And here, if there's anything you need just give us a call." said Judy, giving Rita her card which had her cell phone number on it.

"Thanks." said Rita, and the two left.

* * *

The next day, when Rita got ready to head off to school, she put Ronnie in her backpack. Sure carrying around a doll didn't seem appropriate at her age, but having Ronnie with her gave her a sense security.

At school while the teacher taught the kids D.O.L., Rita glanced out the window, and saw a black car. She didn't think much of it until she saw the same black car at recess, and when the kids came back from lunch it was still there.

When school was over, Rita stopped in the restroom before leaving, but when she came out she saw that her bus had left already. "Oh, great. Well at least I know the way back to the orphanage." said Rita, and she started walking.

"She's alone." said the caribou in the car. "Follow her, but be casual, remember when there's no one in sight we grab her." said the wolf. Then the car started following her. Rita got a bad feeling, and turned around.

The car stopped, and acted casual. So Rita started walking again, and the car still followed. When she got to some stores, she quickly went into one of them. She pulled out her cell phone, and the card Judy gave her.

Judy and Nick were currently taking a coffee break, when Judy got the call. "Hello, Officer Hopps?" asked Judy over the phone. "Officer Hopps, it's Rita." said Rita. "Rita, what is it?" asked Judy. "That black car you talked about is following me." said Rita.

"Where are you, sweetie?" asked Judy. "I'm in Targoat, I'm scared." said Rita. "Stay right where you are, we're coming to get you." said Judy. She hung up the phone, started the car, and put the siren on.

"What's going on?" asked Nick. "That black car's following Rita." answered Judy. In Targoat, Rita had hid in a dressing room, hoping that whoever was in the car wouldn't find her. The caribou and wolf had went inside to look for her.

"She could be anywhere." said Derek, the wolf. "Just look for a little mink." said Shane, the caribou. Judy and Nick had just arrived, and started looking for Rita. "Excuse me, have you seen a little girl mink?" Judy asked a worker.

"She ran into the dressing rooms." the worker answered. "Thanks." said Nick, and the two were off. Judy went into the ladies' dressing rooms, to look for Rita. "Rita, it's Officer Hopps." she said. Rita slowly opened the door, and saw Judy.

She ran to Judy and hugged her. "Are you okay?" asked Judy. "Yeah." Rita answered. "Come on, let's get you out of here." said Judy. From a distance Derek and Shane saw Rita leaving with Judy and Nick.

"Drat, she's with the cops." said Shane. "The boss ain't gonna like this." said Derek. In the police cruiser, Judy and Nick drove Rita to the police station. They didn't know how and why, but one thing was for sure, someone was after Rita.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (A/N: Something I need to say before the chapter, I appreciate everyone who's favorited and following my story, but I really want reviews, so I'm begging to please review)  
**

When they arrived at the police station, Nick and Judy called Mrs. Maxwell to let her know what had happened and that Rita was safe. Still a little shaken from what had just happened, Rita took Ronnie out of her backpack, and held her.

Looking around the station, she saw Clawhauser eating doughnuts, and decided she wanted one too. "Excuse me?" she asked. Benjamin looked down, and saw her. "Oh, hi, what's your name?" he asked.

"Rita, can I have a doughnut?" Rita asked. "You sure can." said Clawhauser, giving her a chocolate glazed doughnut. "Thank you." said Rita, taking it, and eating it. "Rita, this way." said Judy. She was led to Judy's desk, and a few minutes later Mrs. Maxwell came.

"Rita, thank goodness, you're safe." she said, hugging her. "They were after me, Mrs. Maxwell." said Rita. "Mrs. Maxwell, can we have a word with you?" asked Nick. "Of course." she said. They asked a pair of officers to watch Rita, and led her outside.

"Mrs. Maxwell, there's no easy way to say this but, it looks like that car you've been seeing outside the orphanage for the last few days has been watching Rita." explained Judy. "What?" asked Mrs. Maxwell in disbelief.

"We need to know everything we can about Rita, do you have her file?" asked Judy. "Yes, but I'm afraid it's not that much." said Mrs. Maxwell, handing them a folder. They opened it, and saw a picture of Rita when she was 2, and some information about her.

"Let's see, Rita was brought to Zootopia's Children's Home when she was 2-years-old by social services, her mother died when she was 1, and her father died in a car accident when she was 2, there was no other family to take her, so that's when she was brought to the orphanage." read Judy.

While it was good they had some info on her, there was nothing in her orphanage file that could tell them who was after her and why. "Hey, that's that doll she has." Nick observed. In the photo of when Rita was 2, she was holding Ronnie.

"Yes, when she first came to the home she wouldn't let it go, she said her father gave it to her." explained Mrs. Maxwell. "We're going to need to put Rita in protective custody." Judy told Mrs. Maxwell. "Leave the orphanage with some dangerous criminals after her?" asked Mrs. Maxwell.

"Don't worry, she'll be protected." assured Nick. "She's a seven-year-old orphan, what would someone want with her?" "That's what we're going to find out." said Judy.

* * *

At the orphanage, Rita was getting her things, with Nick and Judy watching her. "So, I'm going to go to a place that's safe, so these animals won't hurt me?" she asked as she packed. "That's right, you'll be safe there while we try and figure out who's after you." said Judy.

"Well, it'll be nice to have a different room." said Rita. "This is a pretty nice room, you've had it all to yourself?" asked Nick. "Well yeah, my friends were in here with me, before they got adopted." explained Rita.

"Oh, so now you're here all by yourself?" asked Judy. "Yeah, but with the adoption open house coming next month, I'll see if I can find a home, I'm ready to go." said Rita. She gave Mrs. Maxwell a hug goodbye, and left in a police car.

The car drove her out of the city, and into a small town in a rural area. After getting settled in, Nick and Judy had to go back to Zootopia. "Now these officers will take good care of you, and if you need anything just call us." said Judy.

"Will I be able to go back to Zootopia soon?" asked Rita. "Don't worry, kiddo, we're gonna do all we can." said Nick. Rita smiled, and went inside with the officers. "So what's the plan?" asked Nick on the way back to the city.

"We need to find out more about Rita's past and family, that should give an idea about who's after her." said Judy. "Yeah, because no one goes after an orphaned kid for no good reason." said Nick.

 **That's chapter, PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

In Sahara Square, in an closed down office building, Shane and Derek had told their boss, Bruno, a polar bear that Rita was now in protective custody. "You idiots! You were outsmarted by a little girl?" he asked.

"She was crafty boss." said Shane. "Yeah, and those cops Hopps and Wilde were with her." answered Derek. "Great, this is going to ruin everything." said Bruno. A hyena, named Frank spoke up. "Are you sure she has it?" he asked.

"Of course, she has it. Where else would he put it?" said Bruno. "So what do we do now?" asked Shane. "Boys, go get some police uniforms, and some paint. If we can't get to Rita, we'll get her to come to us." said Bruno.

* * *

The next morning, Nick and Judy were stumped. No information they had could tell them how to help Rita, and they couldn't find much about her family. Her mother died of pneumonia, and the car accident her father was killed in was completely accidental.

"This makes no sense. Rita's just your average everyday orphan, who would be after her?" asked Nick. "How's the case going, you two?" asked Chief Bogo, as he passed by. "No where, sir. We can't find any reason why someone would be after this girl." said Judy.

Then Chief Bogo, saw the picture of 2-year-old Rita. "Hey, I remember her." he said. "You do?" asked Nick. "Yeah, she was brought here by McHorn five years ago, after her father was killed in a car accident. Come to think of it, I think he might've been looking into her father." said Chief Bogo.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, and smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Carrots?" asked Nick. "Oh, yeah." said Judy. She grabbed Rita's file, and went to go find Officer McHorn. In the break room, they were able to talk to him.

"Yeah, I brought Rita here while I waited for social services to pick her up. The poor kid, only 2-years-old, and already on her own." said Officer McHorn. "McHorn, Chief Bogo said you were looking into something on her father." said Nick.

"Her father, oh yeah, I was." "Can you tell us what, it may be the only way we can help her." said Judy. "Come on I think I might still have the file." said McHorn. They followed him to his desk, and he pulled out a folder.

"Let's see Rita's father, Roger Jensen, worked at bank, handling people accounts. We suspected him of stealing the account information such as passwords, names, and other information." explained McHorn, as they all looked at the papers.

"Was he?" asked Nick. "We don't know, he died before we could prove anything. His co-working said they saw him put the information on a flash drive, but it was never found. Does that help?" said McHorn.

"Actually it helps a whole lot." said Judy.

* * *

The next day Bruno and his crew drove out to the country in their ford, which they had painted to look like a police car. "You guys remember the plan?" asked Frank to Shane and Derek. "Right." they both said.

At the safe house, Rita was playing in her room, while the officers were having coffee while keeping watch. "Hey, here comes one of ours." said one of them. They went outside, and saw the crew step out wearing their police uniforms.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde told us to pick up Rita." said Bruno. "They didn't say anything to us, let's me just call to confirm." As one of the officers took out his radio, Bruno gave a signal to Shane and Derek.

They pulled out two elephant tranquilizer guns, and shot the two officers, and they were out. After tying them up, and dragging their unconscious bodies to the back of the house, they went in. "Rita." said Frank.

"Yes, officer?" asked Rita. "We're here to take you back to Zootopia, Officers Hopps and Wilde sent us." he lied. "Yay, I can go home, come on Ronnie." said Rita grabbing her suitcase, and doll. As they led her out of the house, she began to get a bad feeling.

"What happened to the other officers?" she asked. But before she could get answer, Shane put a cloth over her mouth, she struggled, but soon went unconscious. They put her in the car, and drove away with her.

* * *

Back at ZPD, Clawhauser was told to check in on the officers at the safe house. "This is Clawhauser to Officers Winters and Jefferson, everything okay?" he asked on his radio, but nothing came through.

"Officers Winters and Jefferson, come in." he said, but there was still nothing. In Bogo's office, Nick and Judy were going over their theory with him. "So Rita's father was suspected of stealing bank account information, and he put it on a flash drive. But it was never found." explained Nick.

"So we think whoever's after Rita may be trying to find the flash drive." said Judy. "That's a good theory, but how would Rita know where the flash drive is, she was only two when this happened?" asked Chief Bogo.

Before they could answer, Clawhauser came through the door. "Chief, Judy, Nick, Officers Winters and Jefferson aren't responding." he said. Nick and Judy looked at each other worriedly. All the units drove out to the safe house, and saw the Rita's gone.

"How could this happen?" asked Judy. "Hopps, Wilde, back here." said McHorn. They went to the back of the house, and saw that Officers Winters and Jefferson were just coming out of it. "What happened, where's Rita?" asked Nick.

"Four officers came, they said they were sent by you to get Rita, next thing we know we're waking up here." said Officer Winters. "What did they look like?" asked Judy. "There was a polar bear, a wolf, a caribou, and a hyena." answered Officer Jefferson.

"They have her." said Nick and Judy together. Luckily they managed to remember the license plate number, and the two rushed back to Zootopia. "I can't believe it, they just took her." said Judy.

"Yeah, they even dressed up like police officers to trick her, she even took her doll with her, so she must've felt safe." said Nick. Suddenly, something hit Judy.

Roger Jensen had put the information on a flash drive, the flash drive was never found, Rita's first got the doll from her dad when she was 2, and she's had it with her for five years. "The doll." she said.

"What?" asked Nick confused. "The doll, the flash drive is in the doll. Rita's had the flash drive all along and didn't know it, that's why they took her." she explained. Now that they found the motive, they had to find Rita, and get that flash drive back.

 **That's chapter 4, PLZ REVIEW and comment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

With Rita, she had just woken up, and she didn't know where she was. It looked like she was in an old office, luckily, she saw Ronnie and grabbed her. Holding her tightly, she began looking around. There was a window, but it was boarded up from the outside.

But there was a small opening, and so she peaked out. She saw that she was in Tundratown, she knew where she was now she just needed to find a way to get a hold of Nick and Judy. She tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside.

"There must be a phone in here somewhere." she said to herself. She looked around the room, and found an old phone that still worked. At the police station, Nick and Judy had just tracked down the Ford that had been following Rita.

"Okay, the car belongs to Bruno Iceburn, a polar bear with a history of robbery, hacking, and fraud." said Judy. "Sounds like a good candidate." said Nick. Then Judy's cell phone rang. "Officer Hopps." said Judy, answering it.

"Officer Hopps?" asked Rita. "Rita, where are you?" asked Judy. "I'm an abandoned building in Tundratown." said Rita. Nick then grabbed the phone. "Sweetie, can you tell us what's around the building?" he asked.

Rita went back over the window and peaked out. "There's a restaurant, and a couple of clothes stores." But before anyone else could say anything, the door started to open. "Someone's coming, hurry." Rita whispered, and hung up the phone.

"We got to get to Tundratown." said Nick. They called all the units, and they hurried to Tundratown.

* * *

"Let me go!" shouted Rita, as Shane dragged her by the arm out of the room. He took her down the hall where the others were. There were computers and new equipment in it, and he sat her down in a chair.

She held Ronnie tightly. "Now, Rita we don't want to hurt you." said Bruno. "Let me go." said Rita, scared. "We will, but first we need to see your doll." "No!" she yelled. "Just give us the doll." said Derek, trying to take the doll away.

"NO!" shouted Rita, as she kicked him. "Ow, you rotten little..." he said, as he pulled out his elephant tranquilizer. "Derek, put that away." said Frank firmly. "Derek, Shane grab her." said Bruno. The two held her down, while Frank got the doll.

"Give me back my doll, my daddy gave it to me." said Rita crying. "Yes he did." said Bruno. He tore it open, and a silver flash drive fell into his paw. "Finally after five years, I've got it." said Bruno.

The cops had just arrived in Tundratown, and found the abandoned building. With their vests on, and weapons ready, they raided the building. They checked in the rooms, and said clear. "Listen." said Nick.

They heard voices coming from above. "Upstairs." said Judy, and officers went upstairs. Bruno plugged the flash drive into the computers, and up popped all the information."We've got it." he said.

"What do we do with the girl?" asked Frank. "Do whatever you want, she's useless to us now." said Bruno. Just as the goons were about to touch her, the police came bursting through the door.

"Freeze, ZPD!" Shouted Judy. The four pulled out their tranquilizers, and they all started shooting at each other.

"Get the girl." Chief Bogo said to Nick. With the others covering him, Nick got to Rita. "Rita, come with me, and keep your head down." Said Nick picking the girl up with one arm. Rita clung on to Nick for dear life, as he got her out of there. The ZPD managed to get the goons down, and they arrested them.

Judy retrieved the flash drive, and saw Ronnie lying on the floor with her back ripped open. As she picked her up, she saw a note sticking out of the doll. Paramedics arrived, and they took the injured and Rita to the hospital, Judy and Nick rode with her.

At the hospital Nick and Judy waited in the waited room to hear about Rita's condition, they had already called Mrs. Maxwell to tell her where she was and what had happened. "That poor kid, I can't believe her own dad would put her in danger like that." Said Nick.

"Well that May have not been the goal." Said Judy. "What do you mean?" Asked Nick."Is there something about this case I should know about, Hopps?" Asked Chief Bogo, walking up to them. "I found this note in the doll, it was written by Roger Jensen." Judy explained, as she held the note.

"What does it say?" Asked Nick. "Dear Officers, if you're reading this note I assume you found the flash drive. I admit I was stealing the information, but it isn't what you think. Bruno and his crew threatened to hurt Rita if I didn't do it for them. I didn't want to do it, but I had to think of my daughter. I slipped them a blank flash drive and hid the real one in the last place they'd ever expect to look for it, in the my daughter's doll. I'm sorry for what I did, but I only did because I love Rita dearly. Sincerely, Roger Jensen." Judy read.

"So he was just trying to protect her all along." said Chief Bogo. "Officers, Hopps and Wilde?" asked a doctor. The two stood up. "Rita's going to be just fine, some minor stuff, but I'd like to keep her over night just to be on the safe side."

"That's okay, Mrs. Maxwell, the woman who looks after will be here soon." said Nick. "Can we see her?" asked Judy. The doctor nodded. The two went to her room, and saw she was lying in bed with an IV attached to her.

"Hey, Rita." said Nick quietly. "How you doing?" asked Judy. "Tired." answered Rita groggily. "Well don't worry, sweet cheeks, those bad animals who hurt you, are going away for a long time." said Nick. Rita smiled.

Outside, Mrs. Maxwell had just arrived. "Is she okay?" she asked. "Don't worry, she's fine, the doctors just want to keep her here overnight for observation." Judy explained. "And the animals who were after her?"

"Going to jail." answered Nick. "Thank you so much." said Mrs. Maxwell, gratefully. "Our pleasure, Mrs. Maxwell." said Judy. And with that, Mrs. Maxwell went into Rita's room. "I'm glad we were able to help her, but I hope she finds a family." said Judy.

Then Nick and Judy gave each other a clever look. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. "Oh yeah." she said. They went back to the police station, and told Chief Bogo that they were going to need a day off next month.

 **That's chapter 5, PLZ REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Next month everything was back to normal for Rita. She was back at the orphanage, she went back to school, and hanging out with her friends. And today was the day of the orphanage's adoption open house.

Rita had gotten dressed in a nice blue sailor dress, and was ready to show potential parents what a nice girl she was. However she was still a little sad that her beloved Ronnie had been ripped up by Bruno.

But she put a smile on her face, and went downstairs, to see all the animals who had come to meet the kids. She smiled and waved to the adults, and while they smiled and waved back, she didn't stop to talk to her. Then she heard someone say her name.

"Hi, Rita." It said. She turned around, and saw Judy and Nick in their regular clothes. "Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, what are you doing here?" Rita asked. "We're to check on you, and make sure you're okay." said Judy.

"Well, I'm doing okay." Rita answered. "That's great kid, you know what we have the day off, so why don't you tell us about yourself?" suggested Nick. "Okay." said Rita, and she walked with them.

She had told them that her favorite color was purple and that her favorite food was seafood. "So you like seafood, so do I." said Nick, as he pushed on the swings on the playground. "Really, what about you, Officer Hopps?" asked Rita.

"No, I'm a vegetarian." Judy answered. "Oh, I like fruits and vegetables too." said Rita. "You like school?" asked Nick. "Oh, yeah, I like going and learning new things. My teacher says I'm a good student." said Rita.

"That's good." said Judy. Rita had fun with Judy and Nick, she told them about her friends, they had lunch together, and told them her hobbies, which were playing, watching TV, and having fun each day.

"Well you sound like a great kid, sweet cheeks." said Nick. "Thanks, and one day I'm hopefully going to get a family." said Rita. "You know, Rita that day may come earlier than you make think." said Judy.

"What do you mean?" asked Rita, confused. "Well Rita, we may not be the couple you were expecting, heck we're not even married, but we'd love it, if you'd be our adopted daughter." said Nick, putting his paw on her shoulder.

Rita's eyes went wide, and it was like the whole world just stopped. "You...want to adopt me, really?" she asked. "If you want us to." said Judy. "Yes, yes, yes!" she cheered, as she hugged them both. After telling Mrs. Maxwell, the signed all the forms, papers, and agreements, and after a week they were ready to take her home.

Rita was all packed, and took one last look at her room. "I'll miss this room." she said, and she went downstairs. As she did the kids said goodbye to her. In the foyer, Mrs. Maxwell stood there with Nick and Judy.

Mrs. Maxwell and Rita shared a hug, before she let her go with her new family.

* * *

"So Officer Hopps..." Said Rita, as they all got into Nick's car. "Rita, since I'm now you're adopted mother, you can call me Judy." "And as your adoptive father, you can call me Nick." Said Nick. "Uh, Judy where do you guys live?" Asked Rita.

"Shiny Rhino Condominiums in Savanna Central." Judy answered. About 3 months ago, Judy's apartment got termites and she had to move out. So Nick told her there an open condo in his building, so now she and him lived in the same building.

When they arrived, Rita was in awe at the tall condominium. They all went inside, and rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor. "Now, I live on the 3rd floor, and Nick lives on the 4th. " said Judy. In Judy's condo, there was a kitchen, small living room, and two bedrooms.

"Here's your bedroom." Said Judy. Rita's room was just a bed with a bed with plain white sheets and a pillow, an empty closet and chester drawer. Then they went to nick's apartment, it was pretty much the same as Judy's, and Rita's second bedroom was the same, except it had a desk.

"Well we know they're not much, but you can decorate your rooms anyway you want." Said Judy. "I love them." Said Rita. Hearing that made Nick and Judy smile, and that night for dinner, they went to BugaBurger.

Nick got slug nuggets with fries and a coke. Judy got a salad with a lemonade. And Rita had a cricket burger, fries, and a sprite. When they got home, Rita would be staying her first night at Judy's place.

Before she went to bed, Nick and Judy gave her a little present. "Just a little welcome gift." Said Nick. "Thank you." Said Rita, taking the box wrapped in pink paper. She ripped off the paper, and opened the box, and gasped.

In the box was Ronnie, all put backed together. "Ronnie, I thought you were gone." said Rita, hugging the doll. "We found her, and put her back together." explained Judy. "Thank you so much." said Rita, hugging them both, and they hugged her back.

This was a whole new beginning for them all, as a family. And they couldn't wait for wait would happen next.

 **The End  
**

 **(A/N:) Thx 4 all your reviews, follows, and favorites, and also keep an eye for Zootopia: The Series, which will be a series of one-shots about the events that take place after this)**


End file.
